Taking Care of sis
by Heavenlyangel6699
Summary: Eliot's sister finds him after being beat but her boyfriend...this is my first story I wrote like this. Please be nice and if you want me to continue it please leave a review


**It's 3am when Eliot hears a knock on his apartment door. No one but Nate and Parker knew where he lived and certainly aren't going to be knocking at this time of the night….well maybe Parker. But she's usually hungry. When he opens the door he sees his younger sister, he hasn't seen her since she was 6; was now standing well leaning on his door frame all bloody. He carefully brings her into his apartment and sets her on one of the barstools.**

"**Roxanne….How did…Who did this….How did you find me?" was all he could say.**

"**I'll answer all those as soon as you help me clean this blood off my face please, Bubby." Roxanne said with a small smile.**

**He quickly walks down the hall to retrieve his first aid kit out of the bathroom and a warm wash cloth. He returns to the kitchen where his sister has taken off her shoes, her black jacket and is sitting in her jeans and a black tank top. She was messing with a cut on her right hand and her forearm. They were still bleeding a little bit. He walks over to her and sets everything down before looking at her. She looks almost exactly like him but her hair was just a little bit longer than his and was now in front of her face. Stepping behind her he pulls her hair back into a low ponytail checking to see if she had any head injuries in the process….she had none that was a good sign. He goes over to the cabinets to finds a big glass bowl to fill with hot water. He finishes putting water in the bowl, every now and then glancing over to Roxy to make sure she was okay. All he could see is her head down still messing with her hand. With a sigh he goes back to the bar and sets the bowl down, while setting down on the barstool beside her.**

"**Roxy, please stop messing with your hand and let me see it please."**

**She gives him her right hand, he grabs the wash cloth and dips it in the hot water and rings it out before wiping off her arm. Nothing but a small cut about one-inch deep. He lets it dry before grabbing the disinfectant, spraying it down and wrapping in tin gauze. Roxy never flinched or winced the whole time, just stared at what he was doing. Finally came time to clean her face. He didn't know if he should do it or let her.**

"**Do you want me to wash your face off or do you want to do it?" Eliot asked. **

"**You can I'm a little dizzy." Roxy replied.**

**He nods and dips the wash cloth one more time in the hot water. He starts wiping off her face only to find a few cuts ane scraps but nothing major to worry about. After he finishes he gets up to get her a glass of Coke, they both loved it since they were kids, and some pain killers. Eliot hands them to her and she takes them. "Thanks," Roxy mumbles. She downs half the glass of Coke. He leans back on his barstool with his arms crossed.**

"**Okay, Kiddo, time for some explaining. How did you find me, let alone knew where I was?"**

**She looks at him and chuckles. "Well...it wasn't easy I've been looking for about 4 years. Right after we lost touch somehow. And I moved here 2 years ago and I started dating a guy that turned out to be well…" Holds up her arm. "a jackass that likes to beat on women. But I only took it a few times. This last time was the last because I beat the hell out of him. I showed him how it felt to beat on women, and after I beat him he cut me. I ran and remembered your address. Now here I am."**

**She's takes another sip of her drink while Eliot was processing what she has told him. Only to get pissed at the guy who did this to her, he promised their mother he would always look out for his little sister no matter what. He still doesn't remember how him and her lost touch but all he cares is that she is here with him now.**

"**Well you don't have to worry about going back there you can stay here. I'll have Nate make another key for you and tomorrow we'll go get your things. He won't do anything to you anymore. Now Roxy what I'm going to tell you, can join or not it's up to you okay?"**

**Roxy nods. "Sure….wait what do you mean join? Who's Nate?"**

"**Nate is the leader of a group that I am apart of. There are 5 of us altogether. Nate is a mastermind, there's Haridson who is a computer geek and can hack into anything, there's Parker an incredible thief, Sophie is a grifter and then there's me… I am what they called the "hitter" of them. We are like modern day Robin Hoods. Now I can talk to Nate and see if you can help us with our heists because you can throw a punch like me and I know your one hell of a get-a-way driver."**


End file.
